


食宴（我们食用达米安）

by 74lingcc



Series: Damian的猎奇文（r18g） [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, Guro, Other, R18g, Vivisection, 分尸, 猎奇, 食人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 没有cp，单纯食用





	食宴（我们食用达米安）

* * *

 

他执意要回刺客联盟，达米安要做恶，谁也无法劝说，可他们不想他回到那个恶魔妈妈里。

所以大家把他给杀掉了。家人是亲密无间，提姆西有缝纫尸体的经验，他跟布鲁斯一起把残缺的达米安分解好，罗宾也不是容易杀死的，他们让他的下半身破碎，因此这个恶魔小孩才断气了。

“噢…我还是想回去，我还是觉得我没把达米安全部捡回来。”

接下来会有一场食宴，可迪克却在忧心忡忡。

“我们快把那块地皮铲掉了。”

提姆说，达米安几乎把现场流了一地，这个小孩太会跑了，如果他们不抓住他，他真的会跑回去他母亲那边的。

“完整的，我确定。”

薄薄的柳叶刀顺着达米安的肌理结构划开，布鲁斯专注，一丝不苟，他看他儿子冰冷的皮肤，下面是白膜跟肌肉，他的孩子太小了，连脂肪都没有多少。

“开心点，迪克。”

杰森也来这边了，看着他的兄弟被处理，阿尔弗雷德在旁边给达米安的头部敛容，小罗宾在闭上眼睛后，他的父亲把他的头部切下来了。

德雷克站在布鲁斯对面处理罗宾内脏，达米安的盆骨连通一整个右腿都碎光了，可他还有一半的腹部，那里是肠子跟别的剩余器官。

“哈，小恶魔的心脏是粉的。”

提姆拿出他分解好的心瓣膜，还在新鲜，果然是恶魔之子。

“小d…他是个漂亮的孩子。”

格雷森看着罗宾的心喃喃自语，他怀念跟达米安在一起合作的时光。

“我想要那部分。”

布鲁斯也看过去了，但他的手没有停下来，还有一些，罗宾的左手被处理好了，漂亮的摆盆，切片，冰冷的温度让一切看起来有鲜度，达米安被睁开眼睛，看着他被他的家人处理。

“master，你干净了。”

阿尔弗雷德也完成了，这位管家也很喜欢他的小主人。”

“好的。”

德雷克把心瓣放到盆子上，他们现在是在做准备，食宴的准备，为了庆祝达米安会永远留在这里。

他们要吃了他。

* * *

 

一切如同往常，达米安被摆放到他的位置上，他的对面是陶德，红罗宾得到小孩的左脚，小腿，跟一些大腿碎肉。

“我还是第一次吃人肉。”

杰森兴致勃勃，他甚至拿着红酒杯朝达米安的头颅一敬，小孩的头被摆放到盒子里，他神色平静，那对眉毛让他看着像在愤怒。

“我感觉你还有我的硝烟味。”

他能闻到，达米安的这只脚就是他打穿的。

“噢，我亲爱的达米安。”

迪克的那份食物选择不处理，他捧着达米安完整的右手，让脸靠着那软软的小手，这是他的食物，但他没打算吃，他想把达米安带回去布鲁德海文。或许哪一天再吃掉他。

“他的味道真不错。”

德雷克就坐在格雷森对面，生肉不太影响食欲，况且达米安的血也流得差不多了，切片把他的牙齿弄得血淋淋的，红罗宾看着迪克去靠他旁边的头颅，呲牙笑了。

“你还是那么多愁伤感。”

虽然小恶魔是有这个本事。

“我只是想抱抱他。”

迪克亲吻一下装着达米安头颅的盒子，而管家出来了。

“好吧，我们的主餐来了。”

老人并不能消化他的小主人的残骸，但他乐意去品尝一些，布鲁斯也很高兴阿福跟他们坐在一起进食，阿福捧着他刚刚清理好的肉，达米安的前胸跟后背，别的碎肉，以及一些内脏。

布鲁斯优雅的切开达米安的心脏，他坐在主位上，看着老人把大盆子放到中间。

“开始吧。”

他吃得满嘴血腥。

“肠子去哪里了？”

杰森看了看盆子，感觉缺少了什么。

“我按照布鲁斯master的意思，把达米安master的肠子送给一个朋友。”

老人摆好餐盘，敬畏的拿起叉子，他的达米安，阿尔弗雷脚下有猫在叫。

 

* * *

食宴并不只是这里进行，塔利亚得到一个包裹，那里是一条残缺的脊椎。她以这种方式得到了她的儿子。

而乔纳森背着他的父亲来拜访韦恩宅，所有人都不知道这一家人做了什么，乔纳森进行了那场战斗，因为达米安是他的朋友。而他也得到一部分东西，不过他没打算跟他的父亲说这件事。

打开冰盒，里面是稚嫩健康的肉，乔纳森看着如此有鲜度的达米安，这堆残缺的大肠已经被处理干净了，软绵绵的，乔纳森拿在手里，感觉还在渗血。

“达米安。”

他说，带着某种感慨，然后吃了下去。

 

end


End file.
